


New Year's Day

by mw4vt9



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Kara has a party for the new year.  Alex needs a date.





	New Year's Day

New Year’s Day

“I could literally kill you,” Alex said as she looked over the invitation in her hand.

“You literally could not kill me,” Kara answered back with a grin. “It’s New Year’s Day; we need to have a party.”

“We,” Alex began pacing away from her sister, “can have a party that doesn’t include my ex-fiancé.”

“Ok,” Kara said grabbing her sister to halt her pacing. “I was handing out invitations. Maggie was there. It was rude to ignore her.”

“You are an alien,” Alex said intently to her sister. “You can be rude if you want to be.”

Kara gave her a look that told Alex she should be well aware that what she just said was complete bullshit.

“Ok, you’re right,” Alex said with an exacerbated sigh. “I understand why you invited her.” Alex picked back up her pacing before turning to Kara with a look of horror on her face. “Are you bringing a date?”

“Yes, silly,” Kara answered. “I’m bringing a guy from work. Not as a serious date, but I didn’t want to go alone to my own party.”

“Do I have to bring a date?” Alex asked. She looked like Kara had just told her she would be removing her own heart.

“You can if you want,” Kara answered.

“I can bring Sam.”

“No can do sister,” Kara answered with a flippant grin. “Lena is bringing Sam.”

Alex gave her an incredulous look. “Damnit,” she said as she slammed her hands on the counter top. “What am I going to do?”

“I invited the Legends.”

“Are you implying that I should ask one of them to be my date?” Alex asked looking up at her sister.

“I’m not implying that you should ask Ray, Nate, Amaya, Zari, Jax, or Mick. That is for sure.”

If Kara didn’t possess powers, Alex was absolutely certain that she would have smacked her upside the head. Of course Kara would use this as an opportunity to set Alex up.

“Just think about it,” Kara said before heading to the living room to watch TV leaving Alex to her thoughts.

__

The next day when Alex ran into Maggie while waiting for her coffee, she just knew the world was out to get her.

“Hey Danvers,” Maggie said as she slid up next to Alex.

“Hey,” Alex said attempting to put on a friendly smile.

“I’m glad I ran into you. I wanted to ask you something.”

Alex looked up at Maggie with uncertainty in her eyes. She didn’t know where this was going. “Shoot.”

“Would it be weird if I brought a date with me to Kara’s party?” Maggie asked not making eye contact with Alex.

Alex did her best to keep her face neutral. “Absolutely,” she tried to sound cheerful. “I’m bringing a date too.” Dammit, she thought, why did I say that?

“Oh good,” Maggie answered with a little less enthusiasm than she probably meant to. “I’ll see you there.”

Alex just nodded at her as she walked away. Now she had to find a date.

__

“I didn’t mean it the last time I said it, but I am absolutely going to kill you this time,” Alex said as she walked quickly up to Kara in the DEO.

Kara turned on her heels. “What did I do now?”

“I ran into Maggie this morning. She asked if I would mind if she brings a date to the party.”

“Well,” Kara began, “I did give her a plus one.”

“No, you idiot,” Alex said as she raised her voice. She returned her tone to a neutral one when other agents looked in her direction. “I panicked so I told her I was also bringing a date.”

Kara covered her mouth to attempt to stifle her giggle. Alex didn’t find it amusing.

“Seems like my suggestion is more necessary now,” Kara answered. Alex stomped off to take some of her frustrations out in the training room.

__

Alex: Ok, I’ll ask her.

Kara: Ask who what?

Alex: Sara to the damn party. How do I get in touch with her?

Before Alex knew it, she had a phone number. Of course Sara would have a phone that would work in the time stream. She couldn’t believe she was doing this, but she couldn’t show up to Kara’s party by herself when Maggie was bringing a date. That would just make it worse. Besides, she had a good time with Sara during the not Nazi parts of their trip. What could she lose from this?

Alex: Hey. It’s Alex.

Sara: Alex who?

Alex: Danvers. Kara’s sister.

Sara: I am kidding Danvers. Just surprised to see a message from you.

Alex: Kara told me she invited you guys to the party. Are you coming?

Sara: A time to drink and party? Of course the Legends are coming.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at that. She shouldn’t have been surprised by that answer. They seemed like the type of group that liked to have a good time. Ok, now she just needed to see if Sara would go as her date.

Alex: Kara invited Maggie, and she is bringing a date.

Sara: Awkward. Are you bringing a date?

Alex: I was hoping you would want to be my date.

Alex held her breath as she waited to hear back from the blonde. If Sara wouldn’t be her date, she just wasn’t going.

Sara: Actual date? Or pretend date to make your ex jealous?

Alex: Actual date with the knowledge that there is no way in hell I can go to that party without a date when Maggie will actually have one.

Sara: You sure know how to flatter a girl.

Alex: Sara Lance. Will you do me the honor of being my date to Kara’s party?

Sara: Yes. I’ll see you tomorrow night.

Alex: Great. 

After arranging a time and place to meet up, Alex realized how nervous she was about seeing Sara again. She had been able to focus on Kara while on Earth X which prevented her from having to deal with the fall out of her one night stand with the Captain. She decided to take a deep breath and let herself have a good time at the party. Sara would provide enough entertainment; she was sure, to get her through the night.

__

There was a knock on Alex’s door right at 8 o’clock. She looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a short black dress. It was classy, stylish, and just short enough to be flirtatious without being too obvious.

When Alex opened the door, she couldn’t stop the sharp intake of her breath. Sara Lance was standing in front of her looking like she had stepped right out of a GQ catalog. She was wearing black slacks, black winged Oxfords, a white button up shirt, and a skinny black tie. Her hair was in a low ponytail, and she looked absolutely breathtaking.

“You are staring,” Sara said as she walked into Alex’s apartment.

“You look great,” was all Alex was able to say.

“You look pretty damn good yourself Danvers. Hopefully we won’t be ripping this clothing for any fighting tonight.”

“I doubt it,” Alex said. “Kara has pulled out all of the stops to ensure our safety tonight.”

“Good,” Sara said as she grinned at Alex. “Shall we?”

Alex thought it was cliché, but she linked her arm through Sara’s anyway as they headed downstairs. One cab ride and twenty minutes later, they were standing in front of the entry way into the party.

“What are we going for here?” Sara asked. “Crazy in love or just dates for the night?”

“Just act natural,” Alex said as she took Sara’s hand leading them into the room.

Alex was amazed at what she saw in front of her. There was a large stage with a DJ on it, and the music was pumping louder than Alex had expected it to. There were people everywhere dressed in their best, and the party atmosphere was palpable. The drinks were clearly flowing as well.

Alex grabbed a drink off a waiter as he went by and handed it to Sara.

Sara took the drink from her hand, “I was hoping you’d want to have some more Scotch.”

Alex rolled her eyes, but she pulled Sara in the direction of one of the many bars. She had no doubt that Lena Luthor had helped her sister pull out all the stops.

“Two shots of your best Scotch,” Sara said as she slid up to the bar next to Alex.

“To reunions,” Alex said as she clinked her glass against Sara’s.

“And loving the taste of Scotch,” Sara said before downing her drink. Alex narrowed her eyes at Sara’s choice of toast. It has gotten them in quite the predicament last time.

“Sara. Alex,” the pair turned as they heard Kara shout their names. “You guys made it,” she said pulling the two of them into a crushing hug. “You look great,” Kara said as she looked Sara up and down.

“Hey,” Alex said smiling at Kara, “she is my date.”

“Have fun,” Kara yelled as she headed back into the crowd to talk to all of her guests.

Two shots later, Alex felt much more at ease. The party was crowded. The party was fun. She had the hottest woman in the room standing by her side. She allowed herself to loosen up a bit.

“You want to dance?” Sara asked as she rested her hand on the small of Alex’s back.

“I’m going to need a little bit more liquid courage for that,” Alex said as she pulled Sara back towards the bar. Two more shots, and she was ready to go.

The pair made their way into the crowd of bodies passing Winn who was all too happy to be dancing with a girl that Alex had never seen before.

The base pumped loud in her ears. The beat of the music reverberated through her whole body. She wasn’t sure if the bass or her heart beat were creating the pounding in her chest. Maybe it was the close proximity to the blonde.

She was walking behind Sara when she blonde suddenly turned towards her with what could only be described as a predatory grin on her face.

She reached out and pulled Alex towards her as they began to move to the music. Of course Sara was a good dancer. That shouldn’t have surprised Alex. Sara’s body was strong against her own as they danced. Alex could feel the temperature rising as Sara’s hips rolled to meet her own with each beat. Sara pulled her even closer and slipped a leg between her legs slightly to bring their pelvises closer together. Alex could feel Sara’s breath on her ear.

“Is Maggie about your height with dark hair, dark skin, and dark eyes?” Sara asked.

“Yes,” Alex answered caught off guard by the question. They continued to move without breaking contact even with the conversation that was happening. “Why?” Alex said as she slowed her movements.

Sara moved her hands to Alex’s hips to guide her back to the pace they had set before she asked the question. Sara dropped her mouth closer to Alex’s ear.

“She’s watching us,” Sara said. Alex shivered at Sara’s hot breath across her ear.

Alex wanted to turn around so bad, but she didn’t. She wanted to be out there dancing with Sara. She wanted to have a good time tonight. Sure, it hurt. It hurt to know Maggie was there with someone else, but that was the life that the two of them had chosen. There was no going back from that. They should both absolutely make the best of it.

Instead, Alex pulled Sara closer and grinded down hard onto the blonde’s thigh. They made eye contact, and Alex found herself lost in deep blue and green.

The songs continued to pass, and Alex had no trouble changing her pace to match each beat. When a much slower song came on, Alex was almost too hot to continue.

“How about a drink?” She asked as she took Sara’s hand.

“Lead the way,” Sara answered as she gripped tightly to Alex’s hand.

As luck would have it, Maggie was also hanging out at the bar they headed to.

“Hey Danvers,” Maggie said a little too loud even with the music blasting. Alex knew she was drunk. “You look great.”

Maggie didn’t let the brunette standing next to her that Alex assumed was her date stop her from raking her eyes up and down Alex’s body.

“I’m Sara,” the blonde said as she stuck her hand out towards Maggie.

“Maggie Sawyer,” she answered as she shook Sara’s hand a little too firm.

Kara took that moment to come sliding in front of Alex. Apparently Kara had also been drinking the only alcohol in the universe that could get her drunk.

“Are you having fun?” she yelled. 

“Absolutely. This is a great turn out.”

It didn’t take but a few seconds before Kara insisted that Alex and Sara join her and her date on the dance floor. Alex had no issue stepping away from Maggie, and Sara had no issue getting the chance to dance with Alex again.

“It’s 11,” Kara shouted over the music. “One hour until you have to get a midnight kiss.” Alex heard her say as a deep blush spread across Kara’s date’s face.

Alex tried not to freeze for too long when she thought about kissing Sara at midnight. She felt stupid for not thinking about it. She looked up at Sara then who just had an eyebrow raised at her. Before Sara could comment further, Alex turned in her arms.

Sara’s hands were on Alex’s hips as she controlled the tempo of the swaying of her hips. Sara’s front was pressed firmly into Alex’s backside as they danced. Alex could feel the head radiating off the blonde as they moved. She’d seen Sara fight. She’d moved so gracefully then just like she did now. She never missed a beat as Alex’s hips moved against her own.

“You’re good at this,” Sara whispered in her ear, and Alex felt her skin erupt in goosebumps.

They took a break from dancing for drinks and bathroom breaks before joining the rest of their friends for the countdown to midnight.

Alex was nervous. She knew she should kiss Sara. The blonde had agreed to be her date, and the date had gone really well. Truth be told she wanted to kiss Sara, and that bothered her more than she thought it would.

10\. Everyone screamed as the numbers lit up over a disco ball.

9\. Alex looked around at the joy on all of her friend’s faces. Kara looked like she couldn’t be happier as she hung on to her date. Winn was already kissing the woman that Alex had seen him dancing with earlier. Lena and Sam held drinks as they shouted along with the rest of the group.

8\. Sara’s arm was wrapped tight around Alex’s waist. Alex took that moment to turn to face her.

7\. Sara pulled both arms around Alex as her hands rested in the small of her back. 

6\. Alex stepped closer. They were face to face, and Alex’s heart was pounding.

5\. Alex moved even closer as her forehead brushed against Sara’s.

4\. She inhaled each breath that Sara exhaled.

3\. She couldn’t help but look down at Sara’s lip as the blonde ran her tongue over them.

2\. She held on tightly to a fistful of Sara’s crisp shirt.

1\. She heard everyone yell as Sara surged forward to connect their lips. It was slow at first until Alex felt a tongue swipe across her lips asking for access. She granted Sara access as they moved together. She heard the shouting all around her as everyone greeted each other with cheer, but all she felt was Sara’s tongue moving against her own. It wasn’t inherently familiar as she’d only kissed the blonde on one other occasion, but it was familiar enough that Alex could anticipate Sara’s movements. They continued to kiss until Alex felt a hand on her shoulder, and she missed the contact immediately when Sara pulled away.

“I didn’t need to see all of that,” Kara slurred.

“Then don’t look,” Sara said as she pulled Alex back into her for another blistering kiss.

__

Alex woke up the next morning the same way she had woken up on Earth 1. She was naked with Sara’s arm thrown over her midsection. This time; however, she wasn’t ready to bolt out of the bed.

“I hope you have coffee,” Sara said groggily.

Alex turned towards her. She let herself indulge for a minute as she pressed a kiss to Sara’s lips. The blonde smiled at her.

“What are the chances you’ll stay for breakfast?” Alex asked.

“I have to get back to the team unfortunately. Duty calls,” Sara answered.

Within an hour, Sara was showered, clothes packed, and standing at Alex’s front door. This time, Alex hugged the blonde without hesitation.

“Thank you for last night,” Alex said as she kept her arms around Sara’s neck.

“Which part?” Sara asked with her signature suggestive grin.

“All of it,” Alex answered.

She kissed Sara back when she blonde leaned in.

“I’ll see you again,” Sara said.

“You better,” Alex answered.


End file.
